


Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it.

by weavirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: #happysixmonths, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Life Partners, Partnership, Six Months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: It's vm six months anniversary of winning the Olympics again. She is in France, he's in Canada, or he is?





	Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moirsvirtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirsvirtch/gifts).



_**French Riviera — 10am**  _

Tessa woke up and immediately smiled when she reached out for her phone, reading her usual text from Scott telling her to have a good night, that he loved her and missed her and that she should enjoy her day. She was about to lock her phone when the date flashed to her eyes and she hurried to open their text messages.

T: Happy six months Kiddo!   
T: Have a good day at Gadbois, text me when you can. Love you too. 

Tessa put her phone down and got ready for her day which started the exact same way every day with a little jogging to get coffee and a pain au chocolat. She knew she would have to wait another hour or so before Scott would be awake as it was currently 4 am in Montreal. She was loving her time in France with her sister but she had to admit that she missed Scott even more. They had rarely been separated from each other since the Olympics and she wasn't coping really well. She was just finishing her coffee and was about to get up to pay when her phone buzzed on the table. She reached it faster than she had in the past, rolling her eyes at her sister's laugh.

S : Six months? what date did I forgot again?

Tessa huffed at his text and her eyes rolled again, groaning.

T: Scoottttttttt, Pyeongchang? the Olympics? us winning again?

How could someone forget about this?!

S : Holy shit!! has it been six months already?   
S: shit it has!   
S: Happy six month baby! *insert a brain explosion emoji and the cowboy* 

Tessa was laughing her belly laugh and she pressed her face to Jordan's shoulder trying to be more discreet. After calming down a little, Tessa showed the last text to her sister and before Jordan could even react Tessa was bent at the waist laughing even louder. Scott never used emoji unless he wanted her to laugh and boy was he good. She heard Jordan awed at what she assumed was another text and she took her phone back and blushed when her eyes landed at the three texts she had yet to read.

S: can't believe you chose to be away from me for today   
S: after nearly killing me with your photo  
S: you know that my brothers and cousins have been teasing me non-stop since then, right? 

She really didn't know what to tell him after this but she was still a Canadian.

T: Sorry?

Tessa got home before getting a reply from Scott which was unusual since they would text back and forth constantly until it was time for him to start his day but maybe he had more stuff on his plates today. She ran up and jumped into the shower, taking a quick one to rinse the sweat she had accumulated with her run and breakfast in the sun. She walked out of her room and smiled at the notification on her phone. She realized how crazy she must look to others, smiling like a maniac at her phone, but what could she say, she was in love and finally happy.

S: It’s okay, I love you. It gave me something to think about yesterday night.   
S: *insert wiggling eyebrow gif*   
S: If you know what I mean.

Tessa was once again laughing but suddenly realized that she was laughing that much to keep the tears at bay. Of course, Scott had always been funny to her but maybe, just maybe she was missing him a little bit too much. As if Scott had read her mind, even with six thousands kilometers between them, found a way to plaster another smile on her face.

S : Hey T.   
T : Yes babe?  
S : I miss you.   
T : I miss you too, Scott. 

She loved the fact that she could call him babe now. It had been one of her first fantasy as a child. Their exchange was coming to an end and she knew it. It was time for him to drive to the rink and give lessons. Coach Scott was one of her favorite and she couldn’t wait to see more of it with her own eyes. She had been so grateful for the blog Jeremie had posted yesterday. She had spend her morning lying in bed and rewatching this vlog, justing taking Scott in.

* * *

 

**_Montreal — 5am_ **

Scott had just woken and up and his phone was already flashing text messages and he knew it was from Tessa. He was so excited. He couldn’t wait for today to go by. His excitement fell a little when he read her texts, what had happened six months ago? what was he forgetting? He jumped out of bed and went to look at the calendar sticked to his fridge where nothing was written so at least he wasn’t missing anything important and that’s when the date rang bells in his head. He laughed and ran back to his phone, making sure to be as vague as possible in his text message. He knew what today was, he was sure she didn’t know what today was bringing for her. He just hoped everything would go as planned.

S : Holy shit!! has it been six months already?   
S: shit it has!   
S: Happy six month baby! *insert a brain explosion emoji and the cowboy* 

Scott typed randomly on two emojis just to make her laugh as he knew he would. He was getting ready for today, getting the last thing ready before he had to leave for the day. His phone flashed with a notification and he frowned for a second when he say that hit was from Jordan.

J: Thanks for making my little sister laugh that much, little Moir.

He replied that it was his pleasure and hurried to finish what he needed to before he could just sit down and enjoy the few minutes of free time he could get to text Tessa. He remembered that he had forgotten to text her about the photo and decided to teaser her a little bit.

S: can't believe you chose to be away from me for today   
S: after nearly killing me with your photo  
S: you know that my brothers and cousins have been teasing me non-stop since then, right?

He indeed had received tons of messages from his buddies and brothers, his and hers, asking if he was feeling alright or if needed a cold shower which had made him laugh on the moment, but now was kind of annoying. He knew how pretty and sexy Tessa could get but he hated how people, man really, would sexualized her.

T: Sorry?

It was his time to laugh at her fake respond, knowing full well that she had done it on purpose — working him up.

S: It’s okay, I love you. It gave me something to think about yesterday night.   
S: *insert wiggling eyebrow gif*   
S: If you know what I mean.

He fired those texts rapidly, the need to get back to her stronger than any reasoning he could have had. He had always been the more straight forward in their relationship, platonic or not but sometimes Tessa was surprisingly bossy and commanding. Scott lived for those moments when she let go completely and just chose to be herself. The fact that she didn’t reply as fast as she would have gave him all the information he needed to send her cuter text messages.

S : Hey T.   
T : Yes babe?  
S : I miss you.   
T : I miss you too, Scott.

He smiled, knowing that he would get his girl to smile again soon. He fired another text before he left his apartment, bag in hand and cap on his head. He was wearing a hoodie and had called an Uber to go to his destination.

* * *

 

**_French Riveria — 8pm_ **

Tessa was pacing back and forth in her room, trying not to freak out at the missing presence of Scott. He hadn’t texted her since he had started to coach this morning and it was weird, even for him. She knew that Scott wasn’t the biggest texter in the world but he did get better for her and he was actually pretty good now. Knowing to let her know if he was late, or not coming over or anything really. Today out of all days, he had chosen not to give her any news. She didn’t think he would be this upset with her for not being here on this day, but Jordan had booked those holidays without really asking if it was okay, so she went along and she hadn’t connected the two before two days ago while she was booking some outdoors activities for the Virtue’s sisters.

She walked downstairs after a certain period of time, needed to spend some time with her sister in order to change her mind and distract herself but as soon as she opened the door of her room, leading to the corridor and then the stairs she could feel the atmosphere being different. It was not creepy or scary, it was comforting as if she was back at home or something. She started to walk down and the closer to the ground floor, her eyes widened. The phone she was still holding in her head flashed with a text.

“Come home silly girl.” said the text, and right in front of her was Scott Moir, her boyfriend. Jordan was nowhere to be seen, and she knew that she had been on with the surprise. She made a mental note to thank her tomorrow before she ran in his arms, burrowing her face in his neck, breathing him in. “How, why when, what?” Tessa has apparently lost any kind of coherence as her brain seems to be lacking in her communication skills. She looked up to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and pressed her lips to his, just to make sure he was here with her.

“I never ever want you to spend a significant day by yourself, T.” He brushed her hair out of her face, careful not to pull on it, eyes locked with hers and a tender smile on his face. “It’s just us, Kiddo. Always” She smiled and nodded, pulling him down to her, murmuring on his lips. “I love you so much, babe. I couldn’t have found a better partner in life. Thank you for always choosing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are what keeps me writing -- without counting, Friddi, Phie, Debbie and Eve. 
> 
> leave a comment if you have any prompts, you'd like me to write about!


End file.
